Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 + (6 - 4 \times 2) \times 1 $
Answer: $ = 3 + (6 - 8) \times 1 $ $ = 3 + (-2) \times 1 $ $ = 3 - 2 $ $ = 1 $